Sk8er Boi
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Anzu is preppy. Jounouchi, a punk. Can these two be so different, yet have the same feelings? Maybe, maybe not.


**_Sk8er Boi_**

**_Summery:_**_  Anzu is preppy.  Jounouchi, a punk.  Can these two be so different, yet have the same feelings?  Maybe, maybe not._

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Avril Lavigne, the song "Sk8er Boi", or anything else.  So, HA!!

**_Note:_**_  I realize that this song has been used to the point of being older than dirt, but I decided to give it a go.  Please don't flame me just for that reason.  I rated this PG-13, for some minor language._

_He was a boy, she was a girl.  Can that make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet.  What more can I say?_

Jounouchi Katsuya hopped onto his flamed printed skateboard and started to go along the rink.  Meanwhile in the same area, Mazaki Anzu was taking her fourth year ballet lessons.

'I love doing this, dancing and all,' she thought as she pointed her toes, 'but, it gets kinda dull.  I wanna do something that people would be shocked about."

"Mazaki-san!! If you wish to be a ballerina, pay attention!"

Anzu snapped back into reality, "Yes, Madam Fazuu."

Jounouchi skated around the rink a couple of times before trying a really big trick. 

"Hey, bro!  I'm gonna try it!"

Seto Kaiba skated over from talking to Yugi Mutou.

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna do that really sick trick I told you about."

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi's bright and lively face, "You sure?"

Jounouchi grinned largely, "Yeah, of course."

But Kaiba noticed that Jounouchi wasn't looking at him or the rink.  He was looking at a group of girls coming out of a building.  Some of them walked near to the rink giggling and flirting with some of the guys.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "So you're gonna do it, to impress _them_?"

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba and motioned with his head, "Not _them_.  **_Her_**"

Kaiba turned again, to find Anzu in the group of giggling girls.  But she wasn't flirting with any boys down there.  No, she was looking straight at Jounouchi.  She gave a tiny little smile.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell.  Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Jounouchi winked at Anzu and launched off into the rink.  A girl noticed the wink and turned to Anzu, 

"Did that boy just wink at you?"

Anzu smiled, "Yeah, and I smiled at him."

"Anzu, are you insane?  He's a freak.  If you admit to him, you being a ballerina is going to get botched.

Anzu frowned slightly; did she want the boy she really liked, or the reputation that she didn't care about?

"I'm mean look at his clothes."

But Anzu wasn't looking at his clothes, she was looking at his smiling face as he preformed that stunt.  When he was done the crowd cheered and Anzu was the loudest.  Jounouchi stopped in front of them and gave a large dramatic bow.  

The crowd started to depart, and Anzu with them, when someone called out her name, 

"Hey, Anzu, wait a sec!"

Anzu turned to find Jounouchi, running up to her.  

"Hi, Jounouchi, you were really great back there."

"Thanks," Jounouchi said, "Hey, listen, there is the school dance this weekend.  And I was wondering would you like to be my date?"

Her heart leaped quickly, but sunk even faster when she noticed her friends shaking there heads.  Anzu wanted to scream "Yes!! YES!!!"

But, she said,

"No, I can't.  Sorry."

Jounouchi desperately tried to hide his disappointment, but failed miserably

"I see.  I'm sorry I bothered you."

He turned and walked away, but not before hearing, "See ya later, boy."

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy."  He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home.  _

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

Anzu sat on the old couch of her grandparent's even older house.  In her hands was a young infant, no more than 6 months old.  She tried to feed her son, but he was being stubborn.  She smiled, but then frowned.  What had she done with her life?  She wanted to be a great ballerina, but she quit her lessons to take care of this kid.  She tried to hold back tears, but they wouldn't stop.  Anzu decided that a little T.V.  would calm her down.

_She turns on T.V.   Guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

Anzu gasped when she saw his face on the screen.

"Jounouchi...", she whispered.

_She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down._

Anzu stood in the crowded concert hall, watching Jounouchi sing and play his guitar as Kaiba played the drums, and Yami played the keyboard.  She watched in awe as all three played excellently.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy."  He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star; slamming on his guitar.  Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy."  He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star; slamming on his guitar.  Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

The show had ended, and everyone was leaving, except for four girls.  Anzu was one of them, but the other three ran up to the three boys.  The blonde one to Jounouchi, hugging him tightly.  The marooned hair one, to Kaiba, jumping into his arms, and the light creamed haired one to Yami, glomping him onto the ground.

"You guys were great!" exclaimed Mai.

"Hey, we were better that great, we were fantastic!"  corrected Kaiba, swinging Moonrise around.

"Yeah, you all were wonderful," said Ceres, kissing Yami affectionately.

"Hey, after we pack, lets all go out to dinner to celebrate." Jounouchi said.

A chorus of "yeahs!" echoed though the empty hall.  And everyone laughed.  All accept one, Anzu.  She was standing alone at the end of the walk, near the door.

She realized that Kujaku Mai and Jounouchi were probably in love.  Anzu walked away sadly.

The only person who noticed and/or recognized her was Mai.  She started to sing softly:

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

_We are more that just good friends; this is how the story ends._

"Did you say something, Mai?"  Jounouchi asked.

Mai shook her head, "Its nothing, Jounouchi."

"Well everyone. Lets get going."

As they started to head off, Mai saw Anzu standing outside, at a distance, still looking at Jounouchi.  Mai told Ceres she'd be right back, and ran off to talk with Anzu.  She noticed Mai coming and smiled slightly.  

Mai glared at Anzu, "Congratulations, Anzu"

Anzu asked, looking confused, "For what?"

"For finally coming down to the earth."

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be.  _

_There is more than meets the eye; I see the soul that is inside._

Anzu looked away sadly, "Yeah, too bad for me."  She turned and ran down the rode.

Mai stood there for a second, but started to sing again:

_He's just a boy, and I'm just girl.  Can that make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard?  How we rock eachothers world?_

"Mai, we're gonna be late!" Jounouchi called out.

"Coming, hon!"

_I' m with the skater boy, I said, "see ya later, boy. I'll be back stage after the show."_

_I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote, about the girl you used to know._

_I' m with the skater boy, I said, "see ya later, boy. I'll be back stage after the show."_

_I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote, about the girl you used to know._

Before Mai and Jounouchi went into the restaurant, Mai grabbed Jounouchi hand and faced him.  She kissed firmly and passionately.  When they broke, she said:

"I love you, hon."

_The End_

**So?  What do you think?  Review please.__**

****

**_WindShine_**


End file.
